This invention relates to aqueous chlorinated olefin copolymer latexes which are useful in the preparation of adhesives and coating compositions.
Chlorinated olefin polymers have been used as binder resins in adhesive and coating compositions for many years because the presence of chlorine along the saturated polymer backbone imparts chemical resistance and outdoor weatherability to these products. Such compositions have therefore been especially suited for use in moisture resistant adhesives and marine and industrial coatings. Although the performance characteristics of these products has been excellent, the use of such compositions has declined over the years because they are solvent-based. Heightened concern regarding the environmental impact and health hazards associated with compositions of high volatile organic content (VOC) has led to a preference in the industry for aqueous latex coating and adhesive compositions.
Limited attempts have been made to develop aqueous chlorinated resin latex compositions, the objective being to maintain chemical and moisture resistance while minimizing VOC, but such attempts have met with only limited success. The high surfactant level necessary to obtain stable latexes adversely affects adhesion and, in addition, moisture barrier properties of coatings derived from the latexes have also proved to be inadequate.
The present invention provides stable aqueous chlorinated latex compositions which are self-stabilized as a result of their chemical structure. Therefore, the use of conventional surfactants is not required and the problems associated with the presence of large amounts of surfactants are eliminated.